Tuning of the electronic control module (ECM) of an internal combustion engine is a well-known technique of modifying the software of the ECM to change the performance characteristics of the engine. One of the primary goals in tuning or modifying the ECM is to boost engine power. Such performance tuning is typically facilitated by replacing at least one of the factory-supplied Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EPROM) or Electrically Erasable PROM (EEPROM) chips in the ECM with an aftermarket tuning chip. The ECM may also be tuned or modified by directly downloading additional software to the ECM or by reprogramming the ECM via the on-board diagnostic system (e.g. OBD II) port or interface found on many modern motor vehicles.
ECM settings from the factory are typically configured to provide a balance of performance (e.g., moderate acceleration from a stop and during passing) as well as fuel economy while also meeting state and federal (i.e., EPA) fuel emissions requirements. The factory-set ECM is also typically configured to maximize engine life by preventing or minimizing detonation or pre-ignition of the fuel-air mixture in the combustion chamber which, over time, can result in damage to engine parts.
Aftermarket tuning chips generally increase engine performance by increasing the rate at which fuel is delivered to the engine for a given engine speed with a concurrent reduction in fuel economy and an increase in vehicle exhaust emissions. In addition, aftermarket chips may also revise the spark timing as compared to the factory settings in order to increase engine performance but also at the expense of fuel economy. Even further, certain tuning chips may result in an increase in horsepower and torque supplied by the engine but which can result in damage to the vehicle transmission due to the excess torque delivered to the transmission.
In contrast to the above-described goals of prior art tuning chips to boost engine power, it is desirable in certain applications to reconfigure the ECM in order to maximize fuel economy, but at the expense of engine performance or engine life. In a large fleet of trucks, it may be desirable to maximize fuel economy of each truck in the fleet at the expense of engine horsepower, torque and other performance parameters. For example, many long-haul trucks have diesel engines that operate at a generally constant speed while the truck travels over very large distances on mostly flat and level terrain. For these vehicles, it is desirable to reconfigure the ECM settings to provide enhanced fuel economy beyond that which is achievable with the factory-set ECM.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system for reconfiguring the ECM of a motor vehicle in order to optimize fuel economy at the expense of engine performance, engine life and increased vehicle exhaust emissions.